This invention relates generally to the continued collection of solar energy by a solar energy concentrator that receives reflected light rays from the Sun and more specifically to a self contained and self powered tracker system for continually repositioning of a major reflector during the day as well as seasonal to compensate for relative movement between the Sun and Earth so as to constantly direct the reflective light rays from the Sun toward a solar energy concentrator.
One of the prior art methods is to interconnect a plurality of reflectors by a long rod through lever means so that continual longitudinal movement of the rod will reposition all of the reflectors that amount required to direct their reflected rays toward the concentrator regardless of their distance therefrom. This system requires that all the lever arms be of a different length according to a given reflector movement requirement with respect to various other reflectors both nearer or farther from the solar energy concentrator. There have been various means proposed for the required longitudinal movement of the rod all of these various means require an external source of power.
Another prior art method is to have each reflector surface moved by a separate timing mechanism externally powered interconnected so as to tilt the reflector surface in a path following the relative movement of the Sun and Earth.
These methods have limited acceptability because of complexity of operation sychronization as well as the requirement for an external power for their operation.